A promise made
by Bob1097
Summary: Its prom time for Pony, Johnny, Lucy, Cherry, and Dallas. Lucy is about to learn something new about cold, hard Dally. 'I know that you're in love with him, 'cause I saw you dancing in the gym, you both kicked off your shoes, man I dig those rhythm and blues.'


**This is the last of my fill in the blank oneshots to Brown Eyed Girl. The idea was mine but LovesToRead75 wrote it for me, I give full credit. Thanks so much!**

It was a regular warm May Day, a Saturday. I was sitting in my room flipping through my yearbook from Junior High. It seemed like it was just recently and now I was graduating High School soon. I couldn't believe it, two weeks till graduation. The prom was tonight. I went shopping with my mom and Betty and bought the dress already. I had mixed feelings about the prom. I was nervous and exited at the same time. I of course wanted to go with just Johnny. But we wanted to have one more big gang romp before it was over. Cherry had already graduated, and Dally never went enough to be missed when he quit. I think it had been Pony's idea, but we somehow decided to fix it where we could all go together. I was going with Dally and Pony was going with Cherry, and we would all partner up again when we got to the dance. Smart huh?

Finally it was time for the prom. I was wearing a flowy black dress that came down below my knees and black shoes with ridicules heals on them. Pony, Johnny and Dally were all meeting up at Pony's place first, because they were taking Darry's truck. Pony said he just liked it, but I think that was the only thing he could really drive, and he wanted to be the one to drive us. They were supposed to pick me up at seven, and then we would go pick Cherry up all the way on the other side of town.

At seven the doorbell rang and it was Dallas on the porch. I heard my mom answer the door, and say, "My my, mister Winston." In an imitation surprised voice. I came up behind her and knew exactly why she had said it. He looked sharp. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants. This outfit showed off his tall, slim body. Dallas was handsome. His blonde hair was combed over and he didn't look at all like a hood dressed like that.

"Hi Lose, are you ready?" He said and bent down to give me a peck on the cheek. "You look great."

I cracked a smile. I kind of didn't care about things like that, but at the same time it felt nice to hear him say it. Dally led me to the truck. Inside I was met by Ponyboy and Johnny. Pony was so dressed up. He was wearing a suit. I stifled a laugh. Sure it was the prom, but greasers just don't get dressed up too often. Johnny was wearing a white shirt with two pink flowers stuck down in his pocket, and black pants. I don't even know where he got that outfit from. His parents never bought him anything new. It was probably Pony's.

"Hi babe." I gave Johnny a quick peck on the lips.

It was hard to kiss him properly, us all being squeezed into the cab like that.

"Hey Lose." He replied his face reddening a little.

He handed me one of the flowers. He took my hand and held it all the way to school. That was my Johnny, he was always sweet and respectful. I was lucky for that.

Next we picked up Cherry. Pony got out of the truck and went up to get her by the door. Man, her house was huge. Pony and Cherry got back to the truck and she said "hi" briefly and went around to climb into Dally's lap. She was wearing a white dress that was knee length. She wore he hair up. I saw Dallas checking her legs out. It was cute in away, but I was glad Johnny never looked at me like that.

We got to school and got out of the truck. First thing Dally did was give Cherry a long kiss on the lips. I was walking next to Johnny as he was wheeling himself in his chair. We went inside, saying "hi" to all the people we knew on our way. It turned out Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were the band that had been hired. They kept it a surprise. I was glad we were all going to experience this together. They played pretty good, and who knew Two-bit could sound exactly like Elvis when he sat his mind to it.

The music was blaring, but that's the way we liked it. We got a table, and I helped Johnny wheel himself closer to it. It was still early, but people were already dancing. Pony and Cherry went to get punch. Johnny was kind of quiet. He didn't look too happy. I felt kind of bad for him, he wouldn't be dancing tonight, but I knew we would still have a good time. I glanced at the dance floor and saw Pony and Cherry dancing. I wanted to dance too, but I wouldn't leave Johnny by himself, especially since we just got here, but I really wanted to dance. Before I knew it Dallas was grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"It's ok Brown Eyed Girl, go have fun." Johnny encouraged.

I bent down and kissed him, longer this time. You would think, after all me and Johnny had been through and as much as we had kissed. It wouldn't make me weak in the knees by now, but it always did.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked.

"No I don't mind Lose." He replied, but he was kind of looking down when he said it.

Dally and I went to the dance floor. It was a fast song and I really enjoyed it. I hadn't got to dance like that in a long time. Dally turned out to be a really good dancer. The slow song came on next and he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. He put his arms around my waist and I looped my arms around his neck. We were dancing in silence. I was eye to eye with him in the hills I was wearing. I was pretty short normally.

"Let's take off our shoe's Dal." I suggested.

It felt eerie being that tall.

"What?" He said with his eyes dancing in the kind of a way that said he was looking for fun, even if he was trying to keep a lid on it.

"C'mon, take of your shoes." I said and shook off the heals and pushed them away with my foot.

It brought me down a great deal and I had to stretch to keep my arms around his neck.

He looked at me funny, then grinned his devilish grin and said, "You really are crazy, you know that man?" and kicked off his shoes too.

"Sure Dal." I laughed.

"So how are things going with you and Johnny?" Dallas asked in an odd tone.

There was concern in his voice. The music was really loud and I moved even closer to him so I could hear and talk to him without shouting.

"Great." I replied not knowing where he was going with this.

"Listen," he paused, "You better be serious about him 'cause he's real serious about you. Ya know how much shit he goes through on a daily basis. He don't need to get hurt. I won't let him get hurt. Not even by you." He said and sounded dead serious.

It was a little weird hearing Dally talk about things like staying in a relationship and someone being hurt. Dally didn't care about anything. Sure Johnny was the gang's pet, but still. So he is not all mean and cold after all. There is a protective side to him.

"You don't have to worry," I hurried to reassure him. "I'm in for the long run with Johnny."

"You better be kid." He said in a warning tone.

"So how are things with you and Cherry?" It was my turn to ask.

"Um, fine." Is all he said, trying to sound casual.

It was unusual for Dallas to go steady with someone for a long time. Maybe he was finally changing I thought. Maybe cherry was good for him and I had been wrong before. My thought was confirmed by what he said next.

"You know, don't' tell anybody, but I..." He paused and looked at me like he was debating if he should tell me or not.

"You what, Dallas?" I asked.

I was a little worried about what he would confess. I had a theory it was either something like he robbed a bank, or he was in love with Cherry. I didn't know which one I would rather hear.

"I... I got a job." He said.

I was shocked.

"What? Where?"

"At the stables, helpin' out with the horses. With Cherry bein' my girl and all I could use the money."

I was totally taken aback by that. I had never understood Dally too well. He was too mean and cold for my liking and he hated the whole world. But now he was getting a job. A month ago if anyone had suggested for Dally to get a job, I mean a real steady job besides his occasional job as a jockey for the Slash J. Dally would've laughed in their face. Maybe punched them in the face. He was full of hate. He hated any kind of authority. And for that reason he could never hold a job. But I guess he was changing now.

"Good for you Dal." I said smiling.

"You know," he continued in a low voice, "I used to brag about bein' jailed up and stuff, but I don't want to be locked up my whole life. And besides, Cherry don't deserve that. Ya know, gotta settle down some day. This might sound crazy, but one day I'd really like to have what the Curtis's had. They were special you know."

What? Was that even Dallas talking? He was getting emotional and emotions from Dallas Winston were something unheard of. I glanced up at him. The hard, bitter look in his eyes was gone entirely and instead there was this thoughtfulness in his whole expression.

"You'll have it one day, Dal. I know you will." I was getting a little emotional too.

Dallas Winston was changing. His heart of ice has been finally melted by the love of those around him.

The song ended and Dal's expression changed back to his usual casual and slightly indifferent look. The band was taking a break, so we headed back to the table. I was glad we had this little talk. It was short, but it showed a completely different side of Dallas. It made me feel closer to him.

We walked back to the table. Pony and Cherry were looking at us funny, and the others were laughing and smiling proudly. Johnny was staring into his glass of punch like there was something of utter importance in the glass. I was still lost in my own thoughts though. I was a little shaken by my conversation with Dally.

A few minutes passed, but no one spoke. Johnny was still staring into his glass. I couldn't take it anymore, seeing him like that.

"Hey Johnny, you wanna go outside and smoke for a minute?" I asked.

Me and Dallas shared a real strange look, like we were both thinking about the same thing, and were concerned.

"Sure thing Brown Eyed Girl," He replied, his voice was scratchy.

"What's wrong Johnny?" I asked when we finally made it out the front doors.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He replied not looking me in the eyes.

"C'mon, you've barely said a word all evening."

"You weren't exactly there to talk to."

There was an accusing note in his voice. I stopped in sudden realization, he was jealous.

"Johnny, are you mad at me about Dally? I mean us dancing?"

"Don't worry about it." He said quickly, his brow had scrunched up and his eyes squinted like he was mad, and he looked awful sad too. "It's ok, you like Dal now. I understand that. I knew from the start that me and you was a bad idea. I could never give you what Dal can. I mean look at me, a cripple. I told you a long time ago you would find a real man." He said bitterly.

I was stunned.

"Johnny, you're talking nonsense and you know it."

"C'mon Lose; you don't have to protect me. I saw you on that dance floor. I saw you dancing so close. Just admit it, you like him. No, you are in love with him. I know you are 'cause you both even had your shoes kicked off." Then he added, "And you're better for him than Cherry anyway, at least you're one of us."

"Johnny..." I tried to protest, but he interrupted me again.

"It's ok Lose. Really, it is. You are so much better off with Dally. He'll take good care of you. He can be a little mean sometimes, but he won't let anything real bad happen to you."

I felt guilty. I should've been more careful dancing and talking to Dallas like that. But I had just got caught in the moment and the music. I had to be close to him in order to hear. I was glad I had heard the things he told me. I wanted to tell Johnny what he said, just because I was proud of Dallas, but I wasn't going to snitch.

"Johnny, you don't understand..." I started.

"Sure I do."

"No you don't!" I had just about enough of this, I felt my temper peak.

It was always Johnny who could make me mad the worst. And the thought of losing him made me mad enough to kill. I never could explain the selfish way I loved Johnny, except I was completely and hopelessly in love with him

I came up closer to him, put my arms on his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes.

"You can be a real pain in my ass sometimes. You know that Johnny Cade?" I said determination in my voice.

"I am not in love with Dallas Winston. We were just talking, and about you. You are the only one that I want. You gotta know that. So stop talking about how you could never give me any_thing_. I don't' need any_thing_ from you. Just you. I just want to be with you and I'm not letting you go. You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to." I was yelling a little bit, and I was thinking I really needed the cigarette we came out for.

He gave me a long look and then smiled a crooked smile.

"You mean that?" He said quietly looking up at me.

"Sure I do." I said quietly.

I leaned in and started kissing him. He hesitated for a brief moment and started kissing me back. There was so much feeling, so much passion in his kiss. When we stopped we were both out of breath. I knew he loved me. It must've taken him a lot of courage to say that it was ok for me to fall in love with Dally.

"Now promise me that you will never say or think anything like that again." I demanded.

"I promise." And with that we headed back inside to our prom.

**Thank you for reading. I am looking for something else to write, so if you have a request, I'd love to hear it. Maybe you could checkout the other stories in the set, I really enjoyed writing them.**


End file.
